new_roblox_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Don't try that again.
3/3/17 It's Friday, Spring Break, and I just got out of school. I got onto my Computer and felt like playing some old ROBLOX games. I did so, such as Super Nostalgia Zone, and then when I got onto an Empty Baseplate Game, I decided it would be cool to maybe change the Texture of the ROBLOX Client To make the graphics Similar to Old ROBLOX. I proceeded To Do so, and when I tried replacing any other texture with the usual Texture, It said "Don't try that again." I was really weirded out on how that was possible, because my friend did what I proceeded to do, and nothing weird or anomalous happened with his Computer. I felt like something was maybe running in the background and causing this, but I checked Task Manager, and found nothing that could have been causing it. So I did a restart on my Computer, but when I attempted to change the Texture with the Old ROBLOX Textures, The Same thing happened again. I'd just decide I'd get off my computer, and go play something else. 1/4/17 I got back on next morning, and I was shocked to see that the computer was on for some reason the whole night, that warning window had been opening for the entire night. Something must have turned on my computer, because I 100% am sure that before leaving it, I shut it down. Then I checked the textures, and there was nothing there. I went onto the ROBLOX client, only to see it was blank. But then about 2 seconds later everything was changing colors in a loop of: Red, Yellow, Blue. Also, The characters only had the classic ROBLOX smile faces from 2008.... but just creepier. I tried everything. Reinstalling, Putting back the Normal ROBLOX texture, but still, the texture remained. I went back to the client, went on a game, and got a message saying "YOU HAVE BEEN TRACKED DOWN, REPORTED, AND YOUR INFORMATION WILL BE SOLD ON THE DEEP WEB". I then tried plugging everything out of my computer, I tried everything to deactivate a computer, but then I saw a user named, .... In Red, Black, and Green, and it held a Katana which was pointed STRAIGHT at my character. It slowly came closer, and then I had an idea. The only thing I didn't try. Unplugging my Internet Router. I did so, and I lost connection right before the Katana made connection with my character. Then my computer had automatically shut down itself, due to all the stuff I had unplugged. I hadn't played for 1, Year, 2 Months, and 22 Days since that had happened. 3/26/2018 I started playing ROBLOX again, and I had gotten into Exploits, and I had fun exploiting games. I had gotten a new Internet router, since the older one had fried, but then it made me think. Was that guy just an exploiter? Or possibly a hacker that was into the Deep Web.